


3 AM McDonald's Run

by hojikosh



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Crack, Freeform, Funny, M/M, McDonald's, One Shot, commoner food, help them please, kyoya is trying his best, one black coffee, save him, tamaki is just A LOT sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojikosh/pseuds/hojikosh
Summary: Kyoya wakes up to a certain blond ringing his doorbell. For what, you may ask? For some fucking McDonald's.





	3 AM McDonald's Run

**Author's Note:**

> jesus i wrote this for a game me and my friends were playing and i love it so goddamn much

The doorbell rang at least 7 times, each time he pressed the button more harshly. It was windy and Tamaki was cold, since he forgot to grab his jacket on the way out. He furiously jabbed at the button until the door was yanked open, revealing, not a servant like normal, but Kyoya himself, and at that moment Tamaki knew that if looks could kill, he’s be dead.

“What the hell are you doing at my house at 3 in the morning?” Kyoya growled, the bags under his eyes became more prominent and complimented the dead look in his eyes. Tamaki smiled, straightened, and replied with, “I wanted McDonald’s.”

Kyoya stared at him in disbelief for 10 whole seconds before slamming the door in his face and turning back to the stairs. He took 6 steps before the doorbell was rung over and over again furiously, He ran back to the door and yanked it open.

“Why the fuck are you here?!” He whisper-screamed. Tamaki scratched his neck and repeated himself.

“I told you; I wanted McDonalds.” Kyoya rubbed his temples. It was too early for this.

He sighed and said, “Then why are you here instead of McDonald's?”

“Because I wanted company!” He said as he took hold of Kyoya’s arm, yanking him out of his own house. Kyoya was shoved in the driver’s seat of his family car and Tamaki circled around to the passenger seat. After he climbed in, he turned to the other boy and said, “Drive!”

Kyoya looked over at him in, yet again, disbelief and asked, “How did you even get here?” To which he replied with, “I walked.”

“Then why didn’t you just walk to the McDonald’s?! It’s literally closer to your house than mine!” He shouted. Tamaki replied with just as much fire as the devil next to him.

“Because I wanted company, asshole.” And soon after that, Kyoya was found hunched over the steering wheel and squinting, trying his best not to crash the damn vehicle.

“Jesus!” He cried as he swerved his car and a passing one blared its horn. Tamaki held onto the handle above the door and stuttered out, “Are you trying to kill us?!” to which the other deadpanned, “You dragged me out of my house at 3 in the morning. I am wearing nothing but pajamas and slippers, plus I can’t see a damn thing since I don’t have my glasses, so to answer your question. No I’m not trying to kill us, but it would be extremely convenient right about now.” The car ride was silent after that.

Exactly 10 minutes later, Tamaki was at the register of the local Mcdonald’s, trying to figure out how to order his food. 

“Kyoya, come here, how do I order?” He wondered. He stared at the menu and cocked his head. He looked back at the other and saw that he has fallen asleep propped up against one of the walls. He called his name again and he jolted awake. 

“Order your own damn food, you hooligan.” He sighed. Tamaki whined once again and, much to the blond’s surprise, Kyoya complied with him and shooed him away from the counter. He told him to go find a seat and to wait for fim and that he would find him when he was done.

A few minutes later, Kyoya went and found Tamaki sitting in a seat patiently. He held a steaming portable coffee cup, which was filled with black coffee. He told Tamaki to go get in the car and that they would bring his food out, but little did he know, the asshole was just lying.

“Wait where are we going, what about my ChickMIcken?” Tamaki stuttered in a panicked outburst as Kyoya started the car and backed out of the parking lot. Tamaki sat in silence for a few seconds before he asked Kyoya what he bought.

“A black coffee.” He deadpanned.

“And what about me?” He asked.

“Nothing. I didn't get you anything.” He said, the dead prominent in his voice.

“Fuck you.”


End file.
